Families of children with leukemia and meningitis are being seen as part of the Coping Project, a five-year longitudinal study. Objectives are: to obtain multi-source and multi-method data on the coping behaviors of family members; 2) to determine the relationship of coping and variables thought to be related to healthy coping; and 3) to test the effectiveness of an intervention strategy that is intended to help families maximize their coping resources and deal effectively with the illness and its implications. Families are assigned randomly to one of three experimental groups: 1) total intervention; 2) moderate intervention; and 3) no coping project intervention. A series of clinical interviews is conducted with the family: at diagnosis, during hospitalization, at discharge, in the outpatient phase, and at home visits. The total condition is an outreach approach and involves frequent contacts. The moderate condition involves less frequent contacts with the family. Interviews are taped for later analysis: 1) using the Borgatta Interaction Process Scores; 2) the Hurwitz Coping Scales; and 3) a general checklist of themes and reactions. Systematic observations are done daily using time-sampling of child and adult behavior. Referring physicians, attending physicians, and nurses complete rating scales of behavior. Parents complete the California Psychological Inventory and Current Adjustment Rating scales. Older children are given the Locus of Control, Missouri Pictures Series and the Child's Report of Parent Behavior Inventory.